Himitsu
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Sus ojos ven a la contraria, azul resalta como si del cielo estuviera resplandeciendo toda la mañana y escucha el cántico más hermoso que podría imaginar, es hechizante. Se trata de un hada.


_Himitsu._

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de BNHA no son de mi pertenencia, son de su respectivo mangaka Kohei.

**Dedicación**: ViktoriaAibek

**Aclaraciones**: Está idea se extendió más de lo que creía, espero que te guste Vik porque no se que me fume XD.

**Parejas**: KiriNeji.

**Capítulo único.**

Las historias que ha escuchado de pequeño son iguales a la que los humanos cuentan todas las noches a sus hijos, unas para asustarlos y otras para solo darles una lección de vida. Kirishima es de esos que, al emprender su viaje, le parece gracioso que hablen sin parar de construir cosas que el pequeño porcentaje es cierto y la gran mayoría es de mentiras inventadas que hacen los humanos que salen a explorar; esta de acuerdo que existen historias un tanto fabulosas como un pueblo de brujas al sur de Chandelier o una espada mítica que se llama One For All. Sin embargo, las demás que ha escuchado son demasiado irreales a su parecer, cosa que lo puede aclarar al ser un dragón y haber recorrido un gran porcentaje del mundo solo por mero capricho.

—Nunca he visto de ese lugar que hablan, nosotros hemos viajado por muchos lugares y mi vista no me ha traicionado para decir que no lo hemos visto —comenta Denki aquella tarde mientras relata historias en una posada que han encontrado de paso— ¡Va! Son cosas de fantasía que dicen, nunca he conocido un reino que sea de hadas

—Vamos que he escuchado sobre ese codiciado lugar, uno donde puedes aprender la magia curativa —explica Hanta riendo ante lo dicho por Denki— ¿Qué dices, Kirishima?

—Yo tampoco he visto algo así, no creo que aún existan hadas —responde Eijirou rascando su nuca ante la extensa imaginación que tiene su amigo humano—. Sabes, para eso deberían estar bien ocultas y para esas pruebas, alguien debió haber ido a esas tierras por así decirlo

—Pero, una vez le pregunte a Bakugou sobre eso y no me dijo nada, solo me pregunto de donde lo había escuchado —hablo Mina soltando un largo suspiro—. Incluso Midoriya quiere averiguar sobre esa historia, ¡Sería super genial!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Ni Amajiki-senpai o Togata-senpai han actuado de esa forma como Bakugou, se me hace que nos oculta muchas cosas —responde Denki soltando un largo suspiro—. En la siguiente misión le preguntare a Ibara, ella debe contestarme con la verdad, además les probare que no es cierto

— ¡Sero! Nosotros debemos descubrir ese lugar secreto, así que debemos partir ahora mismo —sentencia Mina viendo a la barra de aquella posada—. Lastima que no están los demás, pero es nuestra oportunidad

Eijirou suelta un largo suspiro antes de ver como Mina va arrastrando de la mano al pobre Hanta que no se opone por ciertas razones, duda que encuentren algo en esa misión que tienen ahora de descubrir un lugar que es inexistente y piensa que incluso Katsuki tiene sus propios motivos para no decir nada, seguro son puras mentiras ridículas dichas por los humanos que han comido algún hongo en mal estado. Si ese fuera el caso, Tamaki o Mirio hubieran descubierto eso hace tiempo debido a que en aquel pequeño lugar que podían llamar villa o pueblo, todos iban y venían de pequeñas misiones que algunas personas les pedían, han recorrido varios lugares para no admitir que conocen varios lugares que ningún ser humano sin las capacidades físicas optimas podría llegar a ver.

Solo que tal vez esa parte de los rumores de un nuevo lugar mítico secreto es como un buen paradigma para la mayoría de ellos, los cuales han buscado cosas que explorar sin tener de por medio una misión encargada por alguna persona y es bien sabido que para poder salir de Cease necesitas un motivo. Se resigna solo escucharlos de regreso al lugar antes de ver marchar a Mina con Hanta en busca de ese lugar, la mayoría de ellos se han anotado a esa misión o motivo para poder moverse libremente por el gran globo terráqueo y ahora solo ve como van, vienen, siguen, agarran provisiones y lo demás que se le pueda agregar a esa lista. Su motivo de todos es un poco ilógico para Eijirou, ve a entusiastas como Midoriya e Iida seguir la pista por montones de mapas que han comprado y a Ochako solo seguirles con pesadez mientras que Shouto lamenta la perdida de su antiguo caballo —todos han perdido la cuenta de cuantos ha conseguido y huido en los momentos de peligro—.

Igual ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ahora acompaña a Katsuki junto a Momo y Yosetsu a las misiones que se han estado acumulando por medio de palomas mensajeras que llegan todas las mañanas, montones de mensajes que piden ayuda por monstruos que han atacado pueblos o ladrones que han intentado lastimar a alguna persona. Tanto es la desesperación de algunos mensajes que piden ayuda que llegan a enviar montones al mismo tiempo, irritando al mayor que los lleva a arrastras a los únicos que no han entrado en ese trance de probar que es verdad o mentira.

Sin imaginar que esa vez es una de las que ha contado con sus dedos porque no ha vivido algo similar, aquella mañana antes de partir ve llegar a algunos de nueva cuenta antes de escuchar a Katsuki gritar a todos que deben ponerse las pilas para poder hacer misiones, Eijirou suspira para después guardar cosas en una mochila porque su siguiente misión ha de ser larga y un tanto tediosa, a decir verdad.

— ¡Me vale una puta mierda! ¡¿Qué tienen en su maldito cerebro?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más hemos de hacer el idiota por ustedes?! —Grita Katsuki desesperado, explotando cosas a su alrededor

—Va a ser el ultimo viaje, lo juramos —habla Tooru moviendo sus guantes de un lado a otro—. Todos hemos encontrado una pista que nos llevara al final de todo

—Hombre, eso han dicho la ultima ocasión y mira que siguen en las mismas —comenta Yosetsu cruzándose de brazos—. Yaomomo esta agotada como nosotros, pero ella es la que ha llevado más batallas al igual que Katsuki

—Deberías cuidar a tu chica, Awase —dice Tetsutetsu negando con la cabeza

—Si me vuelven a decir esa maldita palabrería, juro que los matare por mi mismo —sentencia Katsuki viendo a los demás—. Vámonos, me molesta ver a puros debiluchos andar por estos lugares

Recuerda que recorrieron cerca de dos días hasta llegar a un pueblo donde muy cerca se podían ver inmensas montañas cubiertas de nieve, las personas de aquel lugar querían ayuda con un monstruo de hielo que vivía cerca de las montañas y varios pobladores habían ido con tal de eliminarlo, pero jamás habían vuelto a bajar la montaña. La mueca en los labios de Katsuki hace notar la clara molestia, esa misión era simple que hubieran podido ir cualquiera de los que estaban en búsqueda de aquel lugar, ellos ya habían subido muy rápido de rango a decir verdad para decir que esa misión iba a ser fácil.

¿Puede decirse que fueron idiotas? Aún siente el dolor por todo su cuerpo, los miles de heridas que recibió protegiéndolos antes de que cayera y en una vista un tanto nublosa pudo ver como Yosetsu protege a Momo antes de caer por la oleada de llamaradas frías que tira aquel dragón, el cual no ha sabido transformarse en humano y ha quedado en una versión bestial de él que su misión es matar a aquella persona que intente cruzar más allá de esas montañas. Despierta con un torrencial dolor de cabeza que lo desorienta de todo lo vivido en los últimos días de su corta vida, parpadea muchas veces antes de ver los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, Eijirou cree haber muerto y esa visión es del cielo porque no puede explicar el porque de aquellos azulados ojos tan claros como el cielo.

Sí, acepta que ha muerto y ahora está alucinando con un ángel que lo ve con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente, ha de imaginar que se encuentra alucinando porque un ángel que se parece a una bella mujer lo está curando con cierta delicadeza, suspira antes de sentir el dolor golpear su cuerpo. En efecto, no esta alucinando, todo lo vivido llega de golpe antes de ver a todos lados y buscar un arma para luchar si es necesario.

— ¡Hey! Baja tu sucia arma —habla una mujer que entra en aquella habitación—. Intentas lastimarla y te aseguro que será lo ultimo que hagas en esta vida

—Tranquila, Yuyu —calma la chica de cabellos azulados—. Está asustado, Ryuko-san uso mucha fuerza esta vez y sabes que nuestra política solo es dañarlos para expulsarlos de nuevo al otro lado, más nunca un intento de asesinato —comenta antes de sacar de entre los cajones de una estantería varias vendas—. Ella solo olió peligro, entiendo eso…

—Es como todos esos humanos que han intentado cruzar la frontera de Himitsu, esas montañas son protegidas solo para que no entren personas como ellos —gruñe Yuyu cruzándose de brazos—. Ryuko-san estaba haciendo bien, así dejaba las cosas en claro para que no se acercaran más

—Aunque, Nemuri-san había dicho que el hechizo que estaba alrededor de la montaña incluso desorientaba, ellos aprendieron de ella por algo no se vieron intimidados por la primera alucinación —explica la chica soltando un largo suspiro—. Le pediré a Kyoka-chan que vigile alrededor, no quiero que todos cundan en pánico

—Esa bruja nos mintió, no debiste confiar en alguien así —responde Yuyu antes de ver al contrario—. Agradece que Nejire tiene buen corazón, sino te habríamos aniquilado antes de que pisaras el bosque de Himitsu

Asiente sin poder decir alguna palabra, el aura de aquella chica es intimidante y en todo momento se quedó en aquel perímetro observándolo mientras que la chica que le había parecido un ángel ahora estaba atendiendo sus heridas que no se sentían o veía tan graves, no comprende lo que llevo a cabo para poder sanarlas con algún ungüento o hierba antes de que despertara.

—Tus amigos están en la sala continua, ellos están en mejores condiciones que tu —comenta Yuyu tomando a Nejire para caminar a la salida—. No intentes escabullirte para preguntarle cosas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —responde Nejire despidiéndose del chico

Intenta descansar lo más que puede en aquella noche que llega en ese lugar, no sabe lo que sucede y se encuentra muy desubicado para pensar, necesita explicaciones como que un dragón tenga nombre en esa forma o es que acaso existe alguien que alcanzo ese punto pudiendo tener el poder de transformarse en humano. Es que acaso lo detuvieron antes de que les aniquilaran, no lo recuerda porque quedo inconsciente en aquel momento, creyendo que su fin llegaba a casi nada que tanto le dolía el cuerpo por algunas partes. Suspira demasiado profundo, cierra los ojos sin antes recordar aquellos ojos azulados que son acompañados por mechones azulados que parecen moverse al son del viento.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, una chica se presenta en representación de ser la que atienda sus heridas ese día, Yui Kodai no le expresa nada o le habla de alguna cosa, le acompaña una chica llamada Kinoko Komori. Se siente tan bien que les pregunta si puede salir de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a donde se encuentran sus compañeros, es recibido por el suspiro de alivio de Momo que ha despertado con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo tanto Yosetsu como Katsuki tienen igual heridas como él, aunque no todas duelen en un recuerdo de que algo sucedió mientras estaban inconscientes. Ellos son atendidos por dos chicas, Pony Tsunotori y Setsuna Tokage que la primera les habla en otro idioma un tanto extraño que no logran entender, para su fortuna intentan averiguar en donde se encuentra si es posible.

—En Himitsu —responde Pony con una sonrisa en sus labios

—Tsunotori, sí Yuyu escucha que le has dado información a los enemigos, te va a regañar —le regaña Setsuna negando con la cabeza—. Olviden lo que dijo, ella no debe de hablar demás y eso debería entender

— ¿Por qué quieren guardar este secreto? —Momo pregunta en un intento de averiguar más

—Muchas cosas —responde Yui cortante

—Cosas que no deben saber —aclara Kinoko—. Oh, no… —murmura antes de levantarse—. Pony y yo iremos con Mei para ver el lado sur de las fronteras, parece que Ryuko-san esta en esa zona combatiendo, si es necesario le haremos daño

—No traigan más heridos —dijo Setsuna cruzándose de brazos—. Si Nejire escucha, irá a ver como esta vez

Yui asiente ante la vista de los demás, Yuyu entra en aquel pequeño cuarto antes de meter a rastras a la chica de cabellos azulados y pide a Setsuna que la mantengan entretenida antes de que haga algo de nuevo. Las dos chicas se ven antes de pedirle a Nejire que les ayude con los heridos, la mayoría de los que se encuentran en el bosque de Himitsu saben que curiosa es aquella chica, varias veces han intentado mantenerla en ese perímetro para que no corra peligro.

— ¿Se encuentran mejor? —Nejire pregunta viéndolos antes de parpadear un par de veces—. He de suponer que si

—Sobre lo ocurrido, ¿nos puedes explicar el porque no nos duele las heridas? —Momo pide viendo a la chica un momento

—Hadou, sabes que no podemos decirlo —habla Setsuna negando con la cabeza

Nejire sonríe antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que ambas chicas que la cuidan queden en un pequeño sueño, los cuatro quedan sorprendidos por la acción que acababan de presenciar en ese instante como un parpadeo. Katsuki entonces exclamo para señalar a la chica, los demás no habían comprendido nada porque no entendían de esas cosas del misticismo o algo que los llevara a algún punto tan vidente que alguien como Bakugou entendiera con solo verlo un poco y analizarlo para tener respuestas concretas.

— ¡Joder! Entonces, ustedes estuvieron aquí en todo este tiempo —comenta Katsuki soltando un largo suspiro—. Quiero saber porque se movieron de lugar, Sinnoh era un buen bosque

—Creo que es más porque creen que corro peligro estando más cerca de los humanos, ya sabes es como hablar de "la magia de sirena" —ella ríe antes de aclarar lo demás—. Nunca contaste que ibas a jugar a los héroes con un grupo de personas interesantes, decías que te querías largar de este pueblo porque era soso

Los demás escuchan sin perder ninguna pizca de lo que explica Nejire, para ellos que son seres que se mueven cuando el peligro golpea el pueblo ha sido constantemente problemático encontrar un lugar donde puedan estar en total tranquilidad y Katsuki había sido parte de ellos durante mucho tiempo porque al igual que ellos tenía alguna magia poderosa o eso fue explicado por la chica de cabellos azulados. El silencio reino en el momento que ella comento que era un hada, nunca se hubieran imaginado que habían encontrado aquel lugar que varios buscan como locos, ella que tiene la magia curativa más efectiva de todo el lugar, la que puede crear grandes ventiscas para cuidar a su pueblo y ha aguardado para encontrar a alguien que le ayude a darle fin de una vez por todas a todo ese problema que han tenido.

Kirishima ha sido el que ha estado viendo cada uno de los movimientos que hace la chica, sus labios se curvan en una leve mueca porque no entiende como todo eso puede ser cierto, el que ella sea un hada pareciendo un bello ángel y solo tal vez si es verdad porque puede imaginarla como un pequeño ser revoloteando por ese bosque que esta en un mundo desconocido para cualquier humano.

—Haremos que le teman al bosque, su única forma es creyendo que esta encantado —comenta Momo al pensar una posible solución, sino han venido a una misión como esa, cree que es lo correcto para que los humanos no se acerquen más—. Así no molestaran a tu pueblo más

— ¿Eso es posible? —Nejire parpadea varias veces antes de pensar que puede ser una buena solución

—Sí, solo necesitamos ayuda y a los demás —contesta Yosetsu siguiendo la idea de Momo

Lo único bueno para Eijirou en ese momento es ver que ella acepta y los demás se han propuesto ha quedarse el tiempo necesario para volver ese bosque uno encantado o es como lo explica Momo; muy dentro de su ser siente algo que lo mantiene hechizado para voltear a verla, descubrir algo nuevo mientras observa su rostro o la sigue desde atrás en aquellos días que han estado resolviendo ese asunto que tienen en Himitsu. Sus manos son pequeñas por lo que ha podido apreciar cuando las toco la primera vez, por iniciativa de Nejire que supo que él también era dragón como Ryuko o como todos la conocían de nombre de guerrera Ryukyu, en comparación de las que ha tocado, las de ella eran pequeñas y delgadas, su piel era suave, aunque no podía negar que un pensamiento más llego a su mente poco tiempo después. Sus mejillas caben en su mano, su altura es pequeña a la suya por centímetros, sus labios son de color durazno y ha querido descubrir que sabor han de tener porque siente que es un sabor muy distinto.

Ha descubierto que tiene gusto por el té de jazmín, le gustan los lirios y también declara que es mucho mas bonita que Bibimi. Ojalá que esto no tuviera final porque no puede dejar de admirarla, de desear estar a su lado y lo único que le detiene es que alguien como ella no se fijaría en un ser como él que no ha de ser lo más brillante que ha visto si tiene a Ryukyu de su lado, no necesitan más dragones para proteger aquel bosque.

—Si pueden volver a visitarnos, me alegraría mucho —aclara Nejire siguiendo a Eijirou desde atrás —. ¿Qué piensan hacer después de esto?

—Continuar con las misiones, seguro se nos han acumulado varias —contesta Eijirou tomándola entre los brazos para comenzar a subir aquel árbol que ha decidido como su escondite para pensar un poco

—En el momento que estén heridos, no duden en venir… Ya sabes, yo puedo sanarlos y mejoraran de inmediato —habla Nejire en busca de alguna palabra en especial—. Eijirou, quédate en Himitsu

— ¿Eh? —Sus palabras le sorprenden, está claro que no se lo esperaba—. No puedo, aún tengo un deber que cumplir…

Su respuesta es triste para ambos, Nejire toma su mano una vez que se encuentran en la cima del árbol, besa sus nudillos y la sostiene para ponerla después en su mejilla, pide que Eijirou sostenga esa mejilla por un rato antes de que claramente pequeñas lagrimas desciendan de sus ojos. Sí fuera así, solo así quisiera quedarse una eternidad en ese momento junto a ella antes de perderse en sus carnosos labios, su esbelta figura que pide más de él y solo arde como su cuerpo lo hace en esos momentos donde la unión no puede romperse. Solamente tienen que esperar para volver a encontrarse en otra ocasión.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

Hola, ya voy a empezar a rondar por Fanfiction y también me veran en AO3; aparte de Wattpad claro está, primero iré subiendo mis historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi extensa travesía en Wattpad con los fandoms que me he integrado como lo es BNHA y KNY que son los que he comenzado a escribir a parte de FT y otros más. He estado en proyectos más largos por eso me enfoque en dos o pocos fandoms como podran ver.

Esta shipp crack es por una chica en Wattpad, solo me obseciono mucho y me ven aqui también subiendo un poco de todo.

Nos vemos!


End file.
